To Old Friends
by wildcat7898
Summary: When Kirk invites some friends over to his apartment, Spock and Uhura encounter each other for the first time in over a year. This story follows "Ondine."
1. Chapter 1

Title: To Old Friends

Author: Wildcat

Series: TOS

Rating: K+

Codes: S & U

Summary: When Kirk invites some friends over to his apartment, Spock and Uhura encounter each other for the first time in over a year.

Disclaimer: Paramount owns Kirk, Spock, Uhura, and company. I have just borrowed them for a while, and I will not profit from any of this.

This story is a part of my continuing Spock/Uhura universe. It follows Ondine.

Feedback is desired.

To Old Friends, chapter 1

"Hey, Bones. Hold this for a moment, would you?"

"Sure, Jim."

The melodious sound of clinking bottles echoed in the hallway as Kirk handed the heavy carton to McCoy and turned to palm the lock. He couldn't help but smile to himself. While he always considered the Enterprise his true home, it definitely felt good to be back on Earth again. They were only here for three short days, and he vowed to enjoy every minute of that time. As if encouraging this thought, his apartment door slid open to reveal a wide expanse of familiar blue sky, and he couldn't resist gazing out the window for a moment before he stepped back and ushered the other men in.

He headed toward the small kitchen. "Just set those things on the counter. I'll figure out where to put it all later. There's probably not enough room in my stasis unit for all that food." He pulled open a cabinet. "I think the liquor will fit up here, though."

McCoy put the carton on the counter and began to sort through it. "Now, don't be in such a hurry, Jim. I think at least one of these bottles ought to stay out. At least for a little while."

From his position by the open stasis unit, Spock pulled out a container and eyed it suspiciously. "Jim, when were you last home?"

Snorting, Kirk leaned past his friend and began rummaging through the stasis unit. "It hasn't been that long. This stuff is all still good."

"While I have no doubt that everything was preserved adequately, I question whether you can identify certain items. Such as this."

Kirk took it from his friend and opened it, then shrugged and tossed it into the recycler. "We need the room anyway."

"Of course."

Kirk glanced up at Spock's sardonic tone, but before he could reply, McCoy asked, "Would either of you gentlemen care to sample the bourbon with me?"

Kirk turned to see that McCoy held three glasses and an amber-colored bottle. "Not for me, Bones. I have to run back over to HQ this afternoon. You go ahead, though."

"Don't mind if I do." McCoy poured a tiny amount into one of the glasses. "Spock?"

"No thank you, Doctor."

"Well, I knew you wouldn't. I was just asking to be polite." McCoy lifted the glass as if in tribute, then sipped. "Mmmm. This is good stuff, Jim. Nice and smooth. Oh, I forgot to tell you. I talked to Chapel, and she's coming tonight."

"Great!" Kirk closed the stasis unit. "I ran into Janice Rand earlier, and she'll be here. It sounds like we'll have a good-sized crowd, despite the fact that we're pulling this together at the last minute."

McCoy leaned against the counter. "Well, everyone wants to see Chekov. I'm just glad we discovered that he happened to be on Earth this week."

Spock pulled a bottle out of the carton and examined it, then placed it on the shelf. "I am also gratified that we learned of his presence. Except for the occasional communication with the Reliant, I have not had the opportunity to speak with him since he was transferred. Starfleet recently upgraded the Reliant's science lab, and I am interested to hear his opinion of the new equipment."

"Is there anyone else we should invite?" asked McCoy. "What about Kevin Riley? He was always good friends with Chekov. Isn't he working at HQ?"

"Yes, he is. Good idea, Bones. I'll look him up when I go over there later."

McCoy crossed his arms and slid his gaze toward Spock, who was studying the label of another bottle. "Now the only person we're missing is Uhura."

Spock stiffened minutely but did not look up from the bottle. After a moment, he said, "Yes. It does seem as if she should be with us, too. The Lexington is currently on assignment far from Earth, however, so the point is moot." Kirk could tell that he was careful to keep his tone conversational.

Spock abruptly placed the bottle on the shelf and continued unloading the rest of the carton, his movements efficiently deliberate. McCoy watched Spock with a sympathetic expression on his face, then looked over at Kirk, clearly regretful for bringing up such a painful subject.

Kirk broke the silence. Looking at his chrono, he said, "I guess I need to be getting on down to HQ. Anyone want to go with me?"

Spock put the last bottle in the cabinet. "I must decline, Jim. I have a number of tasks I wish to complete today."

McCoy drained his drink. "Me too. Joanna ought to be out of class about now, and I promised I'd call her. She has the day off tomorrow, and even though she's at that age where she'd rather hang out with her friends than spend time with her old dad, I'm going to see if she can squeeze me into her busy schedule." Following Spock toward the door, he asked, "What time do you want us to come back over?"

"Say around 2100 hours?"

"Sounds good. See you then."

Kirk waved just before the door closed behind them, then walked to the bedroom to put on his uniform. He'd take care of his errand at HQ and be back here in plenty of time to get his apartment ready.

...

Trying her best not to nervously scan each room she passed, Uhura walked briskly down the hall at Starfleet Headquarters. She hadn't believed it when she saw the Enterprise in spacedock at her arrival late yesterday, and now she felt like a nervous schoolgirl on the first day of class, pretending not to watch out for some boy that she liked.

And his friends. Just as she turned a corner, she heard a very recognizable voice call out behind her.

"Commander Uhura!"

She turned quickly to find Admiral Kirk hurrying to catch up. Genuinely happy to see him despite what she feared might be an awkward situation, she moved forward to accept his embrace.

"Admiral! What a wonderful surprise!"

"Yes it is, Commander. I didn't expect to find you here."

"I'm on dual assignment now. Have you heard about the new communications training facility being built on Gibraltar? I'm helping design the curriculum for non-Federation communication."

"That sounds interesting. How is it going?"

"Very well. This is my second trip to Earth, and I've been pleased with how smoothly everything is coming together at the new school. If we stay on schedule, we should be ready to start accepting students in about six months. And how about you? Is everything going well?"

"I'm fine. The Enterprise is in spacedock for three days while Spock and I meet with the Admiralty staff. I'm not sure what it's all about yet, but I expect that they're going to brief us on upcoming assignments and rearrange some of our personnel." He motioned toward the corridor ahead of them. "Were you on your way somewhere?"

"I have a meeting in E wing at 1400 hours."

"I'm heading that way myself. I'll walk you there." Falling in step beside her, he said, "Did you know that Chekov is here?"

"Is he? It's been ages since I saw him. I'll have to be sure I look him up."

"Actually, I'm having a little get-together at my place for him tonight. Will you come? I'd love to have you, and I know that everyone will be thrilled to see you. The Enterprise senior crew is coming, as well as Christine Chapel, Janice Rand, and anyone else I can round up."

Her step faltered as she looked up at him uncertainly. "I don't know. I mean, I'd love to see everyone, but..."

He stopped walking. "But you're worried about Spock."

"Yes, to be honest, I am. It's just that I haven't seen him in over a year, since, well, since we split up, and it's bound to be awkward. I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable."

"Uhura." He rested his hand lightly on her arm. "You and he are still friends, aren't you?"

"I suppose, although relations are certainly strained between us. For a while we tried to stay in touch, but it finally became too hard. I haven't talked to him for months."

"Then maybe it's time that the two of you talk. You're my friend. He's my friend. The two of you have many, many friends in common. You can't expect to go through life without ever seeing him again. C'mon. It'll be fine."

She looked at him warily. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. We'll have a good time."

"Well... All right. I'll come."

"Perfect." He pointed toward a corridor that branched off the main hall. "I'm heading this way, so I should let you go on to your meeting. We're all gathering around 2100 hours. My place."

She smiled. "I'll see you then."

He started down the corridor, but turned after a couple of steps. "Now, don't change your mind. I expect you to be there!"

Laughing, she said, "I'll be there! I promise."

He grinned and nodded, and she watched his departing back for a moment before walking away. Well. She would see Spock again tonight. She didn't know whether to feel excited, apprehensive, or any one of the hundred other conflicting emotions that coursed through her right now.

...

Noting a definite chill in the air, Spock consulted his computer and verified that the environmental control for his apartment was set precisely as he wished. Therefore, the fault must lie in the sensors. He dismissed a slight twinge of exasperation over the fact that he had uncovered several small problems since his arrival yesterday. This apartment building was popular among Starfleet personnel who spent most of their time off-planet and therefore needed a permanent address more than an actual residence, but if the building manager did not rectify his lax attitude toward maintenance, that trend would cease. Resolving to assemble a list of the items that had required his attention, he opened the desk drawer to retrieve his small tool kit.

Before he could locate the particular calibration device he sought, the computer signaled that someone was at the door. He closed the drawer and walked quickly to the door, then pressed his fingertips to the control. It opened to reveal Admiral Kirk.

Raising both eyebrows, Spock said, "Admiral. I did not expect to see you again until this evening. Please come in."

Kirk stepped just inside the door. "I only have a few minutes, but I wanted to talk to you before tonight."

Spock frowned slightly, detecting Kirk's uneasiness. "Very well. Did you receive unsettling information at Headquarters today?"

"No, no. Nothing like that. I just ran into someone and thought you'd want to know. Remember earlier, when we said that the one person we'd be missing was Uhura?"

Spock froze for a moment, then clasped his hands behind his back. "You saw Commander Uhura."

"Yes. She's part of the team organizing the new communications training facility on Gibraltar. I hope you don't mind, but I invited her to come tonight."

"Of course I do not mind. You would have been remiss had you not invited her." He hesitated. "Perhaps, though, it would be best if I did not attend. I have not found the time yet to complete all the tasks I wished-"

"Spock. You have to come. It would be like a slap in her face if you didn't."

Spock tightened his lips, then nodded. "You are correct."

"If it's any consolation, she's really nervous about seeing you again, too. I'm sure it'll be all right. You two were too close for too long to allow this estrangement to continue." Kirk backed toward the door. "I've got to go now. Don't change your mind at the last minute and stay away."

"I will be there."

"Okay. Good. See you then." Smiling reassuringly, Kirk left.

Spock stared at the closed door. He had not seen her since that night twelve point eight months ago when they had sat in a space station lounge and hurled recriminations across the table at one another. Each of them had said much. She had insisted on honesty between them, but when the honesty finally came, it was brutal. And in the end, he had not been able to offer that final honesty and tell her that he did not want to lose her. They had parted, agreeing that they would remain friends.

And so the months had passed. They had attempted to remain in contact, discussing Saavik's accomplishments and coordinating their leave so they did not both visit Gamma Cygnus at once, but the communications had become increasingly spare as time went on and eventually ceased entirely. The last they spoke, she had admitted that she was casually seeing someone. Although it was not serious at the time, he knew from the way she talked that she was open to the possibility of a serious involvement in the future. It was just as well. He wished her happiness. He, on the other hand, had rededicated himself to his work and found new rewards in his own controlled and precise life.

Tonight they would meet again after a longer separation than during any other period since the day they met. Perhaps it would not be too uncomfortable. At any rate, he would survive, and by tomorrow it would be over.

Taking a deep breath, he turned in search of his tools.

End chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

To Old Friends, chapter 2

Uhura slowly approached Admiral Kirk's apartment. Muffled voices, music, and intermittent laughter seeped through the door. She came to a stop, and her heart pounded in her chest as she visualized the scene within. Kirk would be glowing, enjoying the company of his friends as he laughed and mingled. McCoy would be standing in a corner, gesturing with a glass of bourbon in his hand as he regaled Janice with stories. Christine, at his elbow, would make faces and poke him in the ribs when his tales got too outrageous. Scotty, Hikaru, and Pavel were probably comparing their recent shore leaves, each trying to top the other.

Spock...

Spock would be with one of these clusters of people, but he'd be just slightly to the side, close enough to participate but not really a member of the group. Anyone watching him would almost be able to see the lightning-quick thoughts flash through his mind as all his observations were organized and reorganized, reduced to perfect equations that he could store for instant recall later if asked. McCoy had always chided Spock for being a walking computer, but Uhura thought that his powerful mind was one of the most marvelous wonders of this universe.

She remembered the last time she had seen him. Even though he never lost his composure, she knew she'd hurt him terribly. She'd intended to remain calm and level-headed as she explained why they weren't right for one another, but somehow the conversation had become heated and they had dragged out every petty little grievance either had ever squirreled away. The absolute worst moment had come when he asked if she already had another man in mind to replace him... and she hadn't been able to tell him no. She hadn't been able to deny that Ravi's casual, uncomplicated good nature drew her, even though her heart was so torn that she didn't see how she could ever love anyone again. As it turned out, Ravi had never become more than a friend, but he had provided shelter until she felt ready to venture back into the world of relationships. For that, she would always be grateful.

Remembering suddenly that she'd intended to check her hair when she got inside the building, she looked down the hallway for a mirror. What she found, though, was the ruddy face of Scotty as he rounded the corner in her direction, a bottle in his hand.

A brilliant smile transforming his features, he hurried toward her. "Nyota! I didn't know ye'd be here tonight!"

Throwing her arms around him, she gave him a quick hug and kiss, then grasped his hands and backed away. "I just happened to be in the area. Oh Scotty, it's so good to see you!"

"Aye, and it's good to see you too, lass. Life on the Lexington must be agreeing with you, because you look wonderful."

"Thanks." She tilted her head toward the door. "I thought you'd already be in there holding court."

Snorting in mock disgust, he said, "No, I was delayed on the Enterprise. But I think I need to make up for lost time. Care to join me?"

"I'd love to."

He offered his elbow, and as she wrapped her hand around it, he reached for the door signal. She felt the butterflies in her stomach reawaken while she waited one second, two, three...

The door opened, and Kirk smiled and waved them in. "Come in, come in!"

His voice booming as he dragged her through the door, Scotty called out, "Look who I found!"

She stepped into the room and smiled hugely as all her old friends moved forward to greet her. Trying her best to acknowledge everyone, she couldn't help but dart a glance toward the back of the group...

And there he was.

Tall and dark as always, his face was expressionless as he met her eyes. He didn't move toward her, instead staying over in the middle of the room, but she felt his solemn presence as if he stood right beside her. She tried to smile at him, but Chekov pulled her into a big embrace and made her look away. The heat rose to her face under Spock's scrutiny, and she hoped that no one noticed her reddened cheeks. Of course, Spock noticed everything, but maybe he thought it was just from the excitement of the moment. And she _was_ excited. It was so good to see all these wonderful people again. She had missed them.

Eventually the hubbub died down, and everyone but Chekov and Scotty drifted away. Kirk returned long enough to press a glass of wine into her hand, but except for a smile and a pat on her arm, he didn't stick around. When she dared a quick look back toward the center of the room again, she saw that Spock had turned away slightly, engaged in a conversation with Janice Rand. As she watched, he nodded politely at Janice, and she remembered how good it had always felt to be the subject of such undivided attention. He was that way with everyone-polite and respectful, utterly attentive. It was one of the qualities her sister Milele had liked most about him.

Scotty and Chekov both laughed, and she forced herself back to the conversation at hand. The evening would be long. She'd have plenty of time to talk to Spock later.

...

Standing beside Kevin and Laura Riley, Sulu sipped his beer and tried to smile at all the right times while they went on about their children. And really, he would have pitched right in with stories about his own daughter if he hadn't been so distracted by what was happening across the room.

Uhura stood near the door, and Spock by the opposite wall. Neither had spoken a word to the other-actually, they had hardly even met each other's eyes-yet there was some sort of communication going on there. Sulu knew that they were more than friends, or at least he suspected that they had been at one time. He'd seen the little looks pass between them, the subtle way they'd lean almost imperceptibly closer when near each other, the glint in her eyes when she watched him, the softness in his expression whenever he gazed at her. But obviously something had changed.

When Uhura had walked through the door earlier, Spock had suddenly become rooted to his spot. Sulu had noticed that Uhura tried her best to smile and nervously catch his eye in the midst of the crush that surrounded her, but once that crush had eased, neither had made an attempt to go to the other. And she'd been here for nearly thirty minutes. Sulu couldn't remember a time when the two of them had been off-duty and in the same room, and they'd gone that long without some sort of interaction.

Wait... Chekov walked away with an empty glass in his hand, leaving Uhura alone. Sulu looked quickly over at Spock to find that Spock, standing with McCoy, was gazing over the doctor's head at Uhura. Her eyes widened slightly when she glanced up and found him watching her, and Sulu's own eyes widened at the expressions on their faces—their features were still, and both sets of dark eyes were filled with cautious appraisal.

He held his breath as Spock murmured something to McCoy and started toward her.

...

"Excuse me, Doctor."

Spock stepped around McCoy and walked across the room in her direction. Cradling a wine glass in her hands, she followed him with her eyes, unmoving until he stood directly before her.

She pushed a lock of hair away from her face. Smiling softly, she said, "Hello, Spock."

"Greetings, Nyota."

"It's been a while."

"Yes. It has. I trust you are well?"

"Oh, yes. I'm fine. And you?"

"I am well."

They fell silent. She looked down at the glass as she turned it in her fingers, and suddenly he became very aware of the fact that his own hands were empty. Experiencing a sensation of awkwardness, he clasped them behind his back.

Finally, she raised her eyes to his again. "Admiral Kirk tells me that you're only back for a few days."

He nodded. "We are scheduled to meet with Admiral Nogura and his senior staff tomorrow at 0900 hours. While they have not been forthcoming with any details, Admiral Kirk and I have formulated a number of theories as to the purpose of the meeting."

"That's what he said. It sounds like it might be something really exciting, if they brought you all the way to Earth just to talk about it."

"It is also possible that they merely wish to exchange some of our personnel. At any rate, we will know tomorrow." He paused while she sipped her wine. "I understand that you are currently on dual assignment."

"Yes, I am. I'm head of one of the teams designing the curriculum for the new Gibraltar Communications Technology Institute. Specifically, my group is trying to come up with a series of courses on non-Federation communication. I've been enjoying myself, but it's definitely a challenge. There's just so much to teach."

"I have no doubt you will rise to the challenge. The students are certain to benefit tremendously from your skill and experience."

Appreciation in her eyes, she said, "Thanks, Spock. I'm sure it'll all come together. Although we still have a long way to go, we've made a lot of progress in just the three months since my last trip to Earth."

"Do you know the duration of this assignment?"

"There's no definite end date, but I'm scheduled to return at least four more times before the school opens, and each stay will be progressively longer. I'd actually love to turn this situation into something more permanent, maybe returning every few months to teach a seminar."

"I believe that such an arrangement would benefit all parties involved. You should not encounter any difficulty convincing Starfleet to allow it."

"That's what I'm hoping. So, what have you been up to recently? Last I heard, the Enterprise was still involved in the testing of the Excelsior prototype."

"We completed the second trial two days ago." He motioned toward the empty chairs nearby. "Would you care to sit?"

"That sounds good."

She settled herself on the sofa, and Spock sat across from her. Before they could continue, however, the pinging sound of a spoon against a glass caught their attention. They both turned to see Kirk standing in the middle of the room.

"Excuse me, everyone," he said. "Sorry to interrupt, but as I looked around the room and saw so many familiar faces, I decided that I wanted to propose a toast. So..."

Kirk raised his glass and waited for everyone else to do the same. Unfortunately, Spock did not have a glass himself, but he stood with the others in acknowledgment of the occasion.

Kirk continued. "So, to old friends. It's good to see us, all of us, back together again."

As everyone murmured agreement and drank, Kirk turned and very deliberately met Spock's eyes. Spock raised a discreet eyebrow but avoided the temptation to look at Uhura. Finally, though, he could not resist, and when he faced her, she smiled gently and nodded. After a moment, he nodded back.

The crowd around them returned to their varied conversations, so he and Uhura sat again. Soon, they were deeply involved in a discussion of the recent advancements in experimental transwarp technology.

...

Kirk waved goodbye to the Rileys before they disappeared around the bend in the hall, then closed the door and examined his living room. Scotty and Chekov had left about thirty minutes ago, probably to find someplace a little more lively, and the others had gradually drifted away after that. Everyone had agreed that the party was a success, and Kirk felt good. Although some of these people hadn't seen each other for years, they had fallen into the old, easy friendships without hesitation.

Uhura smiled as she walked past with a handful of empty glasses.

"It was a good party, Admiral."

"I was just thinking the same thing myself. We really ought to all get together more often."

From the other room, McCoy shouted, "Hey Jim. Do you want to save this leftover dip?"

Kirk followed Uhura into the kitchen to find Spock standing at the recycler, calmly loading dirty dishes, and McCoy gazing helplessly at the clutter on the counter.

Kirk made shooing motions with his hands. "Don't worry about this. I'm putting everything in the recycler, and it won't take more than five minutes. You three go on. It's late, and I know you all have things to do early tomorrow."

McCoy backed away, obviously glad to make his escape. "Are you sure, Jim? It wouldn't take us long to clear all of this."

"Yes, I'm sure." Kirk grasped Uhura's elbow and steered her away from where she stood stacking dishes. "I might even let it wait until tomorrow, but if you keep working, I'll feel guilty and feel like I have to work on it, too. And I'm tired and ready to go to bed."

"All right." Uhura laughed as she moved away. "Thanks so much for inviting me. I had a wonderful time."

"I'm so glad you came." Kirk gave her a quick hug. "Hopefully I'll see you again before we leave."

"I'd like that."

"Where did you park?"

"I didn't drive. It was just too pretty outside, and I wanted to enjoy the evening."

"You walked? That's a pretty long distance."

"Yes, I-"

Standing by her elbow, Spock, who had been very quiet, suddenly asked, "May I escort you home?"

An expression of pleased surprise on her face, she looked up at him. "I'd love that. If it isn't too much trouble, I mean."

"It is no trouble. I would be honored."

"All right, then. Wonderful."

She hugged McCoy, and then headed toward the door with Spock at her heels. After a few more goodbyes, Kirk watched the two of them walk out of sight and turned toward McCoy with a deep breath.

McCoy grinned foolishly. "Well, well. Do you think...?"

"Don't get any big ideas, Bones. Spock told me she's seeing someone, and I think it'll be a while before he lets his guard down enough to allow anyone close again."

"But did you watch them tonight? They sat over there and talked for a long time, and even when they weren't together, you could tell that they were keeping track of each other. I think there's still something between them."

"I won't argue with you on that, but I think they'd both be happy just to get back to where they were before."

"Yes, maybe so." McCoy stifled a yawn and started toward the door. "Well, I guess I'm out of here. Thanks for everything-"

"Wait a minute. Where do you think you're going so fast? I have a mess in the kitchen, and I really don't want to stay up all night cleaning."

Stopping in his tracks, McCoy looked at Kirk appraisingly. "You sly old dog. You knew that Spock wouldn't let her walk out that door by herself."

Kirk grinned. "Don't tell Spock I maneuvered him so easily."

McCoy chuckled as they started back toward the kitchen. "Oh, don't worry. Your secret's safe with me, although I'd love to see the look on his face if he found out just how predictable he is."

"He'd say that it was a logical conclusion based on his prior behavior. C'mon, let's get started. I wasn't kidding when I said I was tired."

...

Sitting comfortably on her front steps, Uhura wrapped her hands around her shins and raised her face to the gentle night breeze. All that could be heard was the rustling of the leaves and a few lonely insects. Even the modest building behind her sat dark and silent, for none of her housemates were on Earth right now.

She looked over at the man seated next to her, his back straight and his forearms resting on his knees. She knew that it must be close to 0200 hours, but she didn't care. She'd sit on these steps all night if she could. They had walked slowly as they made their way here, admiring the restored old homes with their big, shadowy trees and muted flowers, but even though they had dawdled, she hadn't been ready to say goodnight when they reached her door. So, she had asked him to stay for a while, and as they sat on her front porch, they had talked about everything in the universe, from stellar anomalies, to Saavik's soccer team, to the latest happenings on board the Enterprise.

Uhura chuckled as Spock described Sulu's recent attempt to teach Dr. McCoy how to fence. "Poor Dr. McCoy. It's bad enough to try something entirely new, but to do it in front of an audience must have been awful. I'm surprised he let you and Admiral Kirk watch."

"We were actually present at his own request. It was not his first lesson, and he stated that he could not dissuade Mr. Sulu of his enthusiasm to 'share' the joy of the sport. He wished for us to act as witnesses and explain the futility of the lessons. We were more than willing to oblige afterwards." He studied her. "How are your friends on the Lexington? Is everyone well?"

"Oh yes, they're all fine. My friend Carolyn was at a medical conference but returned right before I left. We all got together for an unscheduled poker night so that she and I could both participate. We had a good time."

"Am I to assume that you did not win?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Your use of the phrase 'we had a good time.' Normally, you would state 'I cleaned up' or something in that vein."

"All right. You're correct." She shook her head in mock consternation. "I'd better watch out. I didn't know I was so transparent."

He raised both eyebrows slightly as if in confirmation, but he didn't reply to that. Instead he said, "And what of Anthony Girolamo? I understand that he has been quite successful in his research on variable shield resonances."

"He's very happy with his results. As a matter of fact, he's considering presenting his preliminary findings soon."

"Indeed? I will be most interested in his report. He is a brilliant scientist, and I have no doubt that his results are fascinating."

"Yes, he is brilliant. And a really nice guy. Uh..." Uhura looked away. Why in the universe had she said that? Spock was clearly waiting for her to continue, so she tried to make her voice sound casual. "Did you know that I'm dating him?"

"Yes. I am aware of that. He is a good person. I am pleased that you have found someone like him."

"Thanks, Spock. That means a lot to me." Inhaling deeply, she smiled and relaxed. "It's so nice to be back on Earth, sitting beside you and enjoying the peacefulness of the night."

"I find this satisfying, myself. It is good to be with you again, Nyota, although I must confess that I experienced some qualms prior to the evening."

"Me, too. I was pretty nervous about seeing you tonight, but I think it went okay. Don't you?"

"Yes. I do."

She nodded as they gazed at one another. Finally, she asked, "So what's next for you? I know you have meetings tomorrow, but after that you'll have a day to relax. Are you going to go visit your grandmother or anything?"

He frowned and looked down at his hands. "My grandmother died last winter."

"What? She died? I didn't know that. Oh, I'm sorry."

"Forgive me. I should have told you. She fell on her front walk and broke her hip, and she suffered a stroke while in the hospital. Because her health had already begun to deteriorate before that, she did not have the physical resources necessary to recover from the stroke."

"I'm so sorry, Spock. Truly. She was a wonderful lady. I liked her so much."

"She was very fond of you, as well."

"I know. She and I really hit it off, drinking lemonade and looking through her old album. I remember how proudly she showed me your baby pictures and the holo of your mother's wedding day. Well, actually, it wasn't a holo, was it?"

"That is correct. She maintained that the book 'did not allow holographs on its pages,' and went to great effort to convert her favorite images to two-dimensional photographs."

"Yes, that's right. And she made you promise that someday you'd do the same. Have you put anything in it yet?"

"Actually, I have not retrieved it."

"You haven't? Spock, she was adamant that you have that photo album after her death. She wouldn't be happy with you if she knew you hadn't obeyed her final wishes."

He sighed. "Believe me, I am quite aware of that. As a matter of fact, I can easily imagine what she would say to me. However, even though no one in the family has made a decision yet as to the disposition of the house and its contents, I have not been inside since our visit. Truthfully, I have no desire to do so."

She was quiet as she watched him. After a moment, she murmured, "I know that it'll seem strange to go there again. Since you were a baby, she has come running to the door to greet you, somehow almost magically understanding that you'd arrived before you'd even announced your presence. It'll be so difficult to walk through the door with the knowledge that now, finally, no one will be there to meet you. I know, Spock, because I've been through it myself. But I think you'll find comfort, too, when you discover that everything is just as she left it, and that the memories endure even if the people do not. You really need to go get that photo album."

"You are correct. Perhaps my extra day here on Earth would be well spent completing that task." He hesitated, then looked over at her. "Actually, if you have no plans for the day after tomorrow, would you care to accompany me? My grandmother never had the opportunity to explain the origins of the older photographs to you, and I think it would please her if I were to do it."

Uhura smiled. "Why, yes. I don't have anything going on that day, and I'd like it very much."

"Very well." He stood and waited until she came to her feet. "I must leave. If you are agreeable, I will be here at 0800 hours in two days to pick you up."

"That would be great. See you then."

He waited while she climbed the steps and let herself into the house. Her hand on the old-fashioned doorknob, she waved, and he nodded, turned, and walked away. She peered through the curtains until she couldn't see him anymore.

End chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

To Old Friends, chapter 3

The sun shone brightly as Spock guided the flitter around downtown Seattle. Crisp and clear in the distance stood the old Space Needle, startling against the rippling blue backdrop of Puget Sound. He remembered the many times his mother had taken this route during his early years. Every time they passed the Space Needle, Amanda would smile and point it out, and even to this day he experienced an undercurrent of anticipation when he first sighted the tall structure on the horizon.

Next to him, Uhura said, "Look at the Needle. It always looks so strange, standing over there beside the tall buildings."

He allowed the corner of his mouth to turn up at the timeliness of her observation, but he did not comment, for his eyes were already focused on the terrain ahead. Another tradition of his mother's was challenging him to glimpse his grandmother's home before she did... and there it stood, nestled snugly in the serene neighborhood, its dignified white-painted bricks contrasting smartly with the surrounding lush greenness of the well-groomed lawn. He slowed the flitter and brought it down to the street.

When they stepped out, Uhura paused to look around. "The house doesn't appear empty at all. Look at the yard. It's immaculate."

Spock fell into step beside her as they started up the long front walk. "One of the neighborhood boys has assumed responsibility for maintaining her lawn. I met him at her funeral. He stated that he knocked a baseball through her antique glass window many years ago, and he never forgot her good humor over the incident. Evidently she came out and convinced the other children that a ball hit that far should be considered an automatic home run, regardless of any damage done."

"What a sweet story."

They fell silent as they approached the front door. Moving to the side of the porch, Spock keyed a code into a small box that he knew would contain the old-fashioned metal key. He removed the key and unlocked the door.

Gesturing for her to precede him into the house, he explained, "Grandmother never modernized the locks."

"I don't blame her. I love the old brass fittings. It would have been a shame to ruin them."

Although Uhura had walked into the dark entry hall, Spock stopped in the doorway. She had been right two nights ago-it was unnerving to step into this house and find nothing but silence. Even when as a child he had entered to discover that his grandmother was out in the back yard, the house had always been filled with her unmistakable vital presence. Now, though, it was empty. He knew that this was due to nothing more than his own illogical perceptions, for an empty house was simply an empty house regardless of the reason for the emptiness, but nevertheless he could not deny that the house seemed lifeless now.

Uhura slowed and glanced back at him, so he squared his shoulders and followed her through the entry hall. By unspoken agreement they walked toward the big room across the back that had always been the center of activity.

She moved straight to the window. "Whew! It's stuffy in here. I'm going to let in some fresh air."

As a mild breeze began to drift into the room, Spock wandered through the kitchen and into the dining room, inspecting the condition of the house. Everything appeared to be in good working order, and he found no sign of rodents or leaks in the roof, both often problems in a house of this age. He circled through the rest of the house and returned to the big room to find Uhura watering the plants.

She glanced over her shoulder. "Everything look good?"

"Yes. I found nothing wrong. As a matter of fact, it appears that someone has completed recent repairs to the plumbing in the upstairs bath, so I assume that my cousin visits periodically. She is considering moving to this house, as her own family has outgrown their small home. We all agree that the house should stay in the family, but I, of course, have no use for it, and her sister is content to stay where she is. Therefore, I have encouraged her interest."

"It would be great if this stayed in the family. When my grandfather took his apartment, it about broke my heart to see his house go to strangers. And there really wasn't anything special about that house, except as the source of so many happy memories. This house, on the other hand, is really unique. And tell me-isn't it good to be here?"

"I must admit that this house does possess a certain comfortable familiarity."

"Exactly. It's just like seeing an old friend again."

"You are correct, although I would not choose such a colorful phrase to describe the sensation."

She laughed as she drained the water into the last plant. "I haven't asked you about your mysterious meeting yesterday. Can you tell me anything?"

He watched her carry the watering can back into the kitchen. Finally, he followed her and said, "Yes, I can tell you. Although it is not yet general knowledge, it will soon be widely known. Admiral Kirk was offered the position of Chief of Strategic Planning at Starfleet Headquarters."

"What?" She stopped in her tracks. "Really? How does he feel about that?"

"As you can imagine, he is not excited about the prospect of accepting a desk job."

"Do you think he'll do it?"

"I believe that he has no choice. Even though it was not presented as a fait accompli, Admiral Nogura made it clear that Admiral Kirk has 'used up his quota of favors.'" He leaned against the kitchen counter and crossed his arms across his chest. "In addition, Admiral Nogura offered me command of the Enterprise."

She studied his face. "Normally, I'd extend my congratulations, but something tells me that congratulations aren't in order."

"You are very astute. I have always maintained that I have no desire for command, and that has not changed. I am better suited to serve in the capacity of scientist and first officer. As captain, I would have little time for the tasks which best utilize my education and abilities."

"But I know you'd be good at it. The crew respects and admires you, and you've always done an excellent job when in command. If Admiral Kirk can't have the Enterprise, I can't think of anyone better to take her than you."

He nodded. "There is that to consider. Admiral Kirk himself said that he would not trust her with anyone but me. While such a statement is admittedly sentimental, I understand his point. I feel a certain responsibility toward both him and the crew, and I would not wish to let anyone down."

"Plus it would be a real advancement for your career and encourage personal growth."

"You have been reading too many Starfleet recruiting brochures."

Chuckling, she said, "But it's the truth. So, those are the positives. Are there any negatives?"

"Admiral Kirk would lose the Enterprise."

"Okay, that's a given. Anything else?"

He gestured toward the living area, so they left the kitchen. He waited until she had seated herself on the sofa, then sat in a nearby chair.

"I have become accustomed to spending time with Admiral Kirk," he said. "If he were to stay at Headquarters and I were to take the Enterprise, I would see very little of him."

"You're right. And I wouldn't be surprised if Dr. McCoy decided to stay close to Admiral Kirk, maybe taking a job at Starfleet Medical."

"Dr. McCoy has already indicated that he would be torn between remaining on the Enterprise with me and finding a position that would allow him to stay on Earth. When I expressed surprise at hearing his loyalties stated thus, he claimed that 'someone needed to stay on board to keep me in line.'"

She grinned. "I always knew that his job duties included more than just practicing medicine."

"Indeed. Then there is Saavik. I never intended to abdicate my child-rearing responsibilities, but that is almost what has happened. Recently I have attempted to devise a way to participate more actively in her upbringing, but if I accept command, my time with her will become even more scarce."

"Mmmm, I see what you mean. Would you want to consider trying for a position at Headquarters, yourself?"

"I have considered that."

"But it would mean giving up the Enterprise."

"Correct."

"So in a nutshell, you want to keep the Enterprise, find a way to do the types of things you like to do, be near Admiral Kirk and Dr. McCoy, and spend lots of time with Saavik. You don't ask for much."

He raised both eyebrows. "Put that way, it does seem rather excessive."

"What a tough decision. Although I'm sure you can figure out a way to keep in touch with Admiral Kirk and Dr. McCoy, you're going to regret it if you can't find more time with Saavik. She's going to be grown before you know it." She came to her feet and retrieved the album from its place in the bookcase, then carried it back to the sofa. Instead of opening it, however, she rested both hands on the worn leather cover. "But then again, you really have been due a command of your own for a long time, and I'd hate to see you miss out. Are you leaning toward accepting it or turning it down?"

"If I had to choose at this point in time, my inclination would be to accept."

She nodded thoughtfully. "I suppose that's what makes the most sense." Opening the photo album, she chewed on her lip as she studied the first picture, then looked back up at him. "Actually, something is tickling the back of my mind. Day before yesterday, I stopped by HQ to pick up my itinerary for this trip and have a quick meeting with Admiral Milligan. He's in charge of developing new programs for training and education."

"I know Admiral Milligan."

"Good. Anyway, when we were through, I had to straighten out a few conflicts in my schedule with his secretary, and we started chatting."

"You and the secretary?"

"Yes. Anyway, she apologized for messing up my schedule, but she said that she'd been swamped recently. Turns out that the new mission simulators at the Academy aren't working out well at all, and everyone is in an uproar trying to figure out alternatives."

"It was my understanding that they were quite satisfied with the quality of the training provided by the simulators."

"Well, they were, until they started trying to use the simulators for some of the more complicated scenarios. And I can understand the problem. Even the most sophisticated simulation is no substitute for real starship duty." She smiled crookedly and met his eyes. "Do you see where I'm going with this?"

"I do indeed, and I must say that you have hit upon a brilliant idea."

"Well, I'm not sure how brilliant it really is. It'll be a stretch to convince them to turn the Enterprise into a training vessel."

"I agree that the concept is somewhat farfetched, but perhaps I could construct a logical proposal. The current approach to advanced cadet training is obviously deficient. In addition, the Enterprise is scheduled for a refit. Instead, it might be more cost-effective to only upgrade selected systems and not send the ship back out on a long-term mission."

"Good point. And Starfleet is always after you to teach, even though your responsibilities on the Enterprise rarely allow it. The Academy would jump at the chance to have you on staff."

"Also, while Admiral Nogura listed a number of reasons for Admiral Kirk's change in duty, he described the benefit to public relations as significant. If one were to follow this line of reasoning, the same could be said for using the Enterprise as a training vessel. She is arguably the best-known ship in the fleet. The possibility of serving aboard her would provide quite an enticement to potential recruits."

"I'll bet that Admiral Kirk would back you up on this, too. Nogura might pretend that he doesn't owe him anything, but we all know that Admiral Kirk has a lot of clout."

"That is very true."

Her eyes big, Uhura said, "Wouldn't it be something if you could make it work? Just think-you'd stay right here in San Francisco a good part of the time. Saavik could come for long visits. Heck, if you found a good school, she could even live with you, or at least split her time between you and Margaret."

"I cannot deny that it would be an ideal arrangement. I will approach Admiral Milligan tomorrow, and if he is amenable, perhaps I can convince him to present it to Admiral Nogura with me."

"Good luck with it. Will you let me know how it goes?" She waited for his nod, then patted the seat beside her. "Now, will you tell me all about these people?"

"Of course."

He moved over to the sofa and watched her as she inspected the photograph on the first page. He knew without looking that the brittle old sepia image showed a young man and woman standing at attention in their finest clothing, and Uhura did not notice that he was studying her rather than the photograph. Her expressive features shifted subtly as her eyes moved from the photograph to the spidery inscription beneath, and he was suddenly swept back to the many times they had sat side-by-side like this before.

Oblivious, she said, "The caption says that these are Walter and Jessica Grayson. Ancestors through your grandfather's side, I take it?"

He forced his attention back to the album. "Yes. As you might deduce, this is the oldest photograph in my grandmother's collection. No one knows the exact age, but we estimate that it was taken in the 1880's."

He leaned closer as she turned the page, and soon they were deeply absorbed in the old photographs.

...

Uhura squinted against the sun as Spock banked the flitter downward. An enthusiastic game of stickball was taking place in the street, but the children moved out of the way and waited patiently, their eyes big with curiosity, then grinned and waved with recognition when Uhura climbed out. What terrific kids. They always greeted her with enthusiasm, and she loved coming home this time of day to the sound of their playful, energetic voices. They whispered among themselves as Spock came around the flitter, but soon they ran back into the street to resume their game.

Uhura laughed when Spock joined her on the sidewalk. "We'd better move, or we're liable to get beaned by a wayward ball."

He glanced back out toward the street. "That is a prudent suggestion."

They started slowly up the walk, neither speaking. As they climbed the front steps, she searched for something else to say, but suddenly she felt like her tongue was tied in a knot. She turned toward him at the front door and met his eyes, the silence stretching between them.

Finally, she said, "I had a wonderful time today, Spock."

"The day was most agreeable for me, as well."

She glanced toward the door, briefly catching her lower lip between her teeth, then turned back. "Would you like to come in for a minute? Have something to drink before you go?"

His face unreadable, he held her gaze for a long moment, but finally he dropped his eyes and turned back slightly toward the steps. "Thank you, Nyota, but I must go."

"Are you sure? No one is home right now."

"I am sure. I appreciate the offer, however."

"All right." Resting her hand on the doorknob, she waited until he looked back up again. "Don't be a stranger, Spock. Keep in touch. Remember to let me know what happens with Admiral Milligan."

"I will. Goodbye, Nyota."

"Bye, Spock. Talk to you soon."

Graceful and unhurried, he stepped down to the sidewalk, then strode to the flitter. The sun glinted off his dark, shiny hair, and she remembered how much she had always loved to watch him move. Although she had opened the door when he started down the steps, she made no attempt to go inside.

The children scattered again as he came around to the driver's side of the flitter. At the last moment, he looked back up toward her, and she smiled and waved. He nodded, and she detected just the slightest hint of a smile in his eyes before he opened the door and climbed in.

She didn't move until the flitter had vanished from sight. Taking a deep breath, she watched the children resume their game, and then she turned and entered her house. It seemed very dark inside after standing out in the bright sunlight. And although she always enjoyed having the house to herself when her housemates were away, it also seemed empty all of a sudden-lonely rather than peaceful, dreary rather than serene.

She poured a glass of ice water and carried it back out onto the front porch. It was a nice day outside, too nice to stay in. She'd just sit here and watch the children play for a while.

As she settled herself on her porch chair, she found her eyes wandering back up to the sky. Hard to believe it had been a year since she had last seen Spock. They'd fallen back into their comfortable friendship easily, though... well, almost. There was a wariness between them, a very slight tension that hadn't been there before, but that might be something she'd just have to get used to. Her throat tightened at the thought, and she couldn't help but wonder which hurt more: the long separation, or the elusive almost-there quality of a friendship that would never quite be the same again.

She lifted the cold glass to her lips and sipped. Would he manage to convince HQ to turn the Enterprise into a training vessel? He had a lot at stake-his friendship with Kirk and McCoy, his relationship with Saavik. Motivated by factors like those, he could probably figure out a way to make it work. Too bad he didn't go to that much effort back when he and she were...

No. She wouldn't think about that.

A puffy, white cloud drifted across her view, and she lifted her hand to shield her face. Finally, though, she had to look away, her eyes stinging from the lowering sun.

She finished her water and went back inside.

End story

The next story in this series is The Adventure


End file.
